Let The Flames Begin
by Mikari Haruno
Summary: A Sakura-centric songfic, based on Let The Flames Begin by Paramore. My outtake of her thoughts on Sasuke's departure, after it really sinks in. Set one year after Naruto, one year before Shipudden. Slightly AU. R&R please, it keeps me going.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Mikari, and have wanted to use this song (by Paramore, my newest musical obsession) for a while. Take note that this is my first fic EVER, so if it's horrible don't kill me. As with most songfics, I recommend listening to the song while reading this; it enhances the experience. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it'd be called Sakura and be Saku-centric. 'Nuff said. And I obviously don't own Paramore, because it doesn't suck.**

'Thoughts'

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

Let The Flames Begin

SAKURA POV

I sighed, staring at the sky from my place on the ground. 'It's already been a whole year since Sasuke left…'

Since then, I'd trained with Tsunade, and completely cried myself out. Instead, I had taken to coming out to my secret clearing each night, gazing at the stars while allowing myself to remember those happy days, before everything changed and reality set in. I remembered how we all broke in some way when Sasuke left. Whether it was my heart, Naruto's friendship, or Sasuke's humanity, we all lost something.

_What a shame we all became_

_Such fragile broken things_

_A memory remains_

_Just a tiny spark_

For a while, it seemed like there was some chance of things going back to normal. I clung to it desperately, hoping that maybe…Team Seven would live again.

_I give it all my oxygen_

_To let the flames begin_

_To let the flames begin_

_Oh glory...Oh glory…_

Still, at some point…something within me snapped. I'm not sure when, but at some point I accepted it; Sasuke was not coming back. At that point, I focused completely on my training, striving to be stronger, better, faster, smarter…so I could stop history from repeating itself.

And I would, no matter if I had to go against the whole village – no, the whole _world_. I would fight the gods themselves if they tried to take me or my loved ones down. Naruto would too…goodness knows he trained even more desperately than I did.

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what we'll be, oh glory…_

At one point, before I even thought of asking Tsunade for training, I felt so weak. I began a desperate search, not caring how I selfishly ignored others' advice as I tried to find some way to feel strong. I even shut myself off from my friends, too self-absorbed to see how they were reaching for me.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength_

_And I'll die searching for it_

_I can't let myself regret_

_Such selfishness_

Even now, at times, I stay up all night, sitting at the gates, waiting for his return because…No matter how much pain he caused me, no matter how much trouble his leaving caused, no matter how long it's been…

Hope is just too hard to kill. It lies beneath everything in wait, silently developing, and appears during the worst times of your life to keep you alive. Because without hope…

Life is pointless.

_My pain and all the trouble caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there is hope_

_Buried beneath it all and…_

_Hiding beneath it all and…_

_Growing beneath it all and..._

Still, no matter how little hope I have left, I still will fight with all of my power for everything I know. Even to this day, I defend Sasuke when he is insulted by others. I can't help it…I can't back down. No matter what happens, I refuse to stop fighting.

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be, oh glory…_

Sometimes, when times are at their worst, a voice speaks in my head, glowing with a tempting white light. It whispers empty promises, and it's all I can do to reach back to sanity when it pulls me in.

_Reaching as I sink down into light…_

_Reaching as I sink down into light…_

Because, even then, when it seems stupid to not give up, the memory of Team Seven burns in my mind, reminding me _why _I still fight to live, instead of giving in to the tempting peacefulness of death. Faces flash before my eyes, those I could've helped, those I still can help. The people I live for; if I die, then I've let down them all.

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be, oh glory…_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto appears above me, goofy grin in place. Hinata stands timidly at his side, and through my peripheral vision I see Neji several paces behind them. "I was taking Hinata to get Ichiraku's, and she insisted you and Neji come. Something about him being madly in love with y-"He was cut off as Neji punched him in the back of his head, cheeks almost an undetectable pink.

"Shut up, idiot." He stood over the chibi-crying Naruto, cheeks still pink.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata hovered over him worriedly as a bump developed on his head.

"…OWIE!! Neji, you bastard, what the hell?! And I'm fine, Hinata-chan, don't worry!" He leapt up as if nothing had happened, then pecked Hinata on the cheek, at which she turned bright red. "Now, back to what I was saying before _someone_ rudely interrupted…" He paused to glare accusingly at a certain white-eyed Hyuuga, "Wanna come get ramen with us? Pretty please?"

I smiled. "Sure Naruto…I'd be glad to. Standing up as Naruto cheered, I glanced at Neji, catching him staring at me. I smiled even wider at him as Naruto eagerly ran ahead, dragging his red girlfriend with him. Without a word, I slipped my hand into his, still smiling as we silently walked after the loud (sort of) pair.

I stand because even when life seems horrible, you can always find something to live for.

**A/N: …Okay, the ending's pretty sappy, but I had to put in something to offset the slightly depressing turn the story was taking. Mostly because I hate fics that are **_**completely **_**depressing. By the way, this is listed under Sakura and Sasuke because pretty much it's all about how his actions and prescence (or lack thereof) changed her life.**

**I know NejiSaku's not everyone's favorite, but I was at a loss of who to put – that wasn't Sasuke – and he just happened to be the first person to pop into my head. I also threw in Northing cause it's just so damn fluffy. If you don't like NejiSaku, pretend it's someone else. Or just pretend it'll be a fling, and Sasuke will spontaneously appear, claim her as his, and they'll live happily ever after and have lots of little pinkette emo babies.**

**Though if you do actually think that and I find out, I'll virtually smack you for being a delusional fool. Then I'll hunt you down and really smack you.**

**...Moving on...**

**If you're going to comment, please refrain from flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome, as I'm always striving to improve. And if you don't mind, I'd like comments. Otherwise, I'll assume my story sucked, and go cry in a corner, neever to post another story. That'd be too bad, seeing as I'm working on a super-long, Naruto-revamped story, in which Sakura's a completely different person, and (in my opinion) kicks ass. Yep, it'd be too bad...**

**And no, I feel no remorse at threatening reviews out of innocent readers. I'm that desperate.**

**-Mikari, the authoress who really hopes she didn't totally screw her first fic up, and will hunt you down if you don't review**

**Extra A/N (7/29/08) 47 hits?? I'm so happy, but I still have no reviews...That** **makes me feel bad. Reeeaaaally bad. But there is one favorite...Thanks (and cookies) to cherry kunoichi forever112** **for being the first ever in my career of authoring. **

**Also, it's time to pull out the big guns...GET OUT HERE, YOU GUYS!! -pulls on chain-**

**-From stage left, Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, and Naruto appear, all with seperate chains and doggy collars-**

**Itachi: Woman, I thought I told you that I take orders from noone. Release me now.**

**Mika-chan ('tis I!): Shut up, weasel, I heard you the first time, and I thought I told YOU that I've always been noone to most people around me. Thus, I am noone and you will obey me. Eat that, bitch.**

**Deidara: -to the side, grinning like a maniac- Oh snap, you're gonna need a bag of ice for that burn, Itachi!**

**Naruto: -next to Deidara, also grinning- Haha, burn Sasuke-teme next, Mika-chan!**

**-SMACK-**

**Naruto: Owie! -chibi-crying as a giant bump forms on his head- That was MEEEAAAN, teme!**

**Sasuke: -fist still raised threateningly- Shut up, dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Idiot!**

**Sasuke: Moron.**

**Naruto: WHY YOU--**

**-WHACK-**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -sporting matching bumps- OW!**

**Mika-chan: Stop your stupid bickering, so we can get on to why you're all here!**

**-All four mutter quietly, but obey-**

**Mika-chan: Thaat's better! Now, if you people who I KNOW ARE THERE!! -pauses to shake a fist at the 'viewers,' though noone is there- ...Moving on...If you people review, you can have whichever one of these four you want, to do whatever you please with them. If these four are not to your fancy, I will personally kidnap whatever character you want, truss them up like a chicken, and leave them on your virtual doorstep. Or, I can just drug these four and set them on whatever innocent creature you wish to see torn to shreds. Also--**

**Deidara: Wait a second, what was that, un? I thought we were here to play spin the bottle, Mika-chan! -chibi cries- No fair!**

**Mika-chan: I never said that, idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter! That is, unless the reviewers want him horny...**

**-Group shudder-**

**Mika-chan: Wow, I kinda felt bad there for a second for putting you guys through this...Oh well! Review please!**

**Naruto and Deidara: NOOOO!! SAVE US(,un)!!**

**-They continue struggling and screaming as they are dragged away, back to their corner. The scene goes black-**

**Mika-chan: -offstage, voice sounding everywhere at once- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Update (8/22/08) - YAYYYY!! A REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU, -my name is Toast-!! And now...**

**Mika-chan: DEIDARA!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!**

**Deidara: -hurries out- Y-yeah, Mika-chan?**

**Mika-chan: You now belong to -my name is Toast-!**

**Deidara: B-but..!**

**Mika-chan: NO BUTS! -Knocks him out, ties a bow around his neck, and shoves him in a box- Toast-chan (if you don't mind me calling you that), your order for one Deidara will arrive in...-checks watch- two to four business hours. Enjoy!**

**Naruto: Phew! Thank god that wasn't me!**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Hn. -they glare at each other- Stop it. -more glaring- I said STOP! -death glare-**

**-Naruto and I stare-**

**Mika-chan: 0.0...Woah...How do they do that?**

**Naruto: Freaky...o.0**

**-Scene fades to black, except for the occasional sparks from the intense Uchiha glaring match-**

**And that's the end! ...Or is it?**


End file.
